Adastrée
by Aelle-L
Summary: J'ai aimé des femmes bien différentes dans ma vie. Et si elles s'appelaient toutes Adastrée, ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Elle n'était jamais pareille à elle même. Je ne savais jamais de qui j'allais tomber amoureux.
1. Jalousie

_Adastrée : __Ἀδράστεια__ / __Adrásteia__ « de qui on ne peut échapper »_

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais fait ça de sa vie. Elle le jurait, elle le jurerait. Il la jugera. Elle le sait. Peut-être qu'il ne le saura pas ?

Elle s'était réveillée ce matin à ses cotés, comme tous les matins depuis bientôt près de trois mois. Albus Potter. Le trophée. Le point culminant d'une vie insipide. Albus Potter et ses mèches brunes sur son oreiller blanc. Et comme tous les matins, elle a attendu. Qu'il prononce son prénom à elle. Qu'il étire un sourire en dormant, son sourire en coin, son sourire qui vous donnait envie de mourir et qu'il susurre dans son sommeil « Emily ». Elle attendait désespérément d'hanter ses songes. Et rien n'y faisait. Pourtant à hanter, elle semblait bien entraînée, parfois il la regarde droit dans les yeux et ne la voit pas, comme si elle était inconsistante. Elle est l'autre fille. Elle est un fantôme du présent. Il la regarde et _la_ voit juste derrière elle. Elle le sait. Il _l__a_ voit partout. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Mais ce matin elle n'y tient plus. Elle va tuer l'autre, l'enterrer une fois pour toutes les fois où Albus ne la voit pas. Ce ne sera pas elle la morte. Pas cette fois.

C'est ce qu'elle se répète sur le chemin qui mène à _son_ appartement. Elle le connaît parce qu'elle n'y est jamais allée. Albus l'a fait marcher dans tout Londres, magique, moldu, moldave, mais ne l'a jamais emmené dans cette impasse du chemin de traverse. Elle sait qu'_elle_ doit y habiter. Elle ne voulait pas transplaner, elle voulait marcher, penser. Maintenant elle se dit que si elle s'était téléportée directement devant la porte de l'ennemie elle aurait encore tout son courage. Elle repense à Albus. Elle sait que lui ne pense pas à elle. Quand elle est là, il a dû mal à se concentrer sur sa présence, alors quand elle s'absente ? Emily ne veut pas y penser. Pas aujourd'hui. Parfois elle se dit qu'il est avec elle parce qu'il déteste l'autre, parce qu'elle est son contraire. Parfois, elle se dit qu'il est avec elle parce qu'il l'aime cette autre et qu'il ne le sait plus, alors il veut remplir son absence. Son effervescence. Mais elle sait que cela tient à si peu de chose qu'Albus l'aime elle, à une main posée plus longtemps sur l'épaule, à un sourire plus long, plus droit, à un regard plus profond, à une rivale en moins.

Elle reste bloquée devant la porte d'ébène. Ce ne peut être que là. Une série d'A entrelacé est gravée dans le bois. Une ridicule frise murale et d'où d'un coup ça l'électrise. _Elle_ va lui payer.

La porte est ouverte. Cela ne l'étonne pas. On l'a prévenu, ce monstre n'a peur de rien, mourir tuer par un cambrioleur ça _la_ ferait sûrement rire. C'est ce qui lui ont dit, qu'_elle_ ne faisait que rire. Mais qu'il y avait rien de chaleureux dans ce rire, qu'il était à la fois envoûtant et écœurant.

La pièce principale est éclairée par les frais rayons du matin. Elle ne se l'imaginait pas ainsi. Pas_ elle_, elle ne la voit pas encore. Mais la pièce. Grande et lumineuse, les murs sont hauts, bleu layette et blanc, il y a des dorures dans les coins et de grands miroirs sur le coté qui reflètent la lumière à l'infini. Elle est contente de ne voir aucune empreinte d'Albus dans cette décoration, il ne devait pas tant l'aimer que ça, il n'a rien laissé de lui dans ce décors. Pourtant, elle est gênée, elle s'était imaginé un grand caveau, une pièce sombre et longue. Une caverne d'ensorceleuse, d'araignée. Arachnée, oui voilà, elle s'était imaginée la grotte d'Arachnée.

_Adastrée._

Celle qu'on n'oublie jamais.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu et elle ne sait plus tellement comment elle a pu ne pas la voir. Adastrée ne la regarde pas, assise sur le bar de sa cuisine, ses jambes nues se balancent dans le vide, elle feuillette un magazine tout en sirotant son thé. Elle ne fait pas attention à elle. Emily se sent toute petite. Elle a déjà ressentie ça. Elle a toujours eu plus ou moins confiance en elle, elle se sait jolie et douce, mais elle a déjà rencontré des filles comme elle. De celles qui vous paralysent. Elles rentrent et vous ne voyez plus qu'elles. Vous avez envie de supprimer le pluriel. Il n'y a qu'Elle. On n'a jamais été aussi femme, on n'a jamais été aussi belle, on n'a jamais été si souveraine et tout d'un coup on se retrouve à penser qu'on est rien et qu'on ne sera jamais rien, parce que les filles comme elle sont tout. Mais Emily doit se reprendre. Si Albus ne la voit déjà pas à cause d'_elle_, elle ne va pas encore se perdre pour ses beaux yeux ! Se pendre pour ses beaux yeux. Tout d'un coup, elle se demande comment Albus à pu survivre à son regard. Adastrée ne la regarde pas et elle a froid, elle aimerait que cette fille n'ait de yeux que pour elle. Et pourtant elle la déteste.

Emily déteste tout chez Adastrée, de l'amande parfait de ses yeux verts à la finesse de ses chevilles en passant par les courbes sensuelles de son corps caramel et ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés. C'est comme si l'enchanteresse savait qu'Emily avait toujours rêvé d'être brune. Blonde, on ne la prenait pas au sérieux, on la prenait au pire pour une bimbo au mieux pour une gentille idiote. Et sa peau, est-ce qu'elle avait toujours été aussi blanche ? Elle avait l'air malade. Malingre. L'autre était aussi vivante qu'ensorcelante. Et elle ne la regardait toujours pas.

Alors Emily leva sa baguette et fit exploser le premier miroir. Puis elle s'attaqua au canapé. Les éclats de verres se mêlaient à la soie déchirée et aux plumes de cousins éventrés. Elle tuait la beauté. Joli meurtre. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Toute cette violence dans un parfait silence. Elle voulait tout lui prendre. Elle tuait son intérieur en espérant la pourrir de l'intérieur. Mais rien n'y faisait, Adastrée ne cillait pas. Adastrée ne mourait pas.

Enfin elle posa son magazine d'un geste las, enjamba le bar, lui tourna le dos et attrapa sa baguette. Ça y était. Le vrai combat commençait. Emily se tenait prête la main tremblante sur sa baguette. Adastrée leva le bras fit un geste ample et sec, n'ouvrit pas la bouche et répara sa machine à café. Emily ne bougeait plus. Le cliquetis de la boisson chaude se déversant dans la tasse en porcelaine remplissait l'appartement vide de tout autres sons. Adastrée saisit la tasse, la mis sous son nez et sembla s'emplir de cette odeur, puis lentement, comme si ça lui importait si peu, elle fit face à Emily. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

Longtemps, Emily voulu décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment précis. Elle n'y parvint jamais. Elle dit plus tard, qu'elle pensait avoir été soumise à Imperium et que c'était pour cela qu'elle avait quitté l'appartement. Elle dit qu'elle ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Mais encore aujourd'hui, elle sait que ce n'était pas ça. Qu'Adastrée ne l'avait soumise à aucun sort. Elle avait figé son regard dans le sien à peine quelques secondes. Ce fut si bref qu'un observateur extérieur aurait pu se dire qu'Adastrée ne lançait qu'un regard à l'ensemble de la pièce. Qu'on pouvait même se demander si elle avait noté la présence de la jeune femme en face d'elle tant elle lui semblait insignifiante et non digne de son intérêt. Mais ce que vit Emily dans ce regard l'effraya tellement qu'elle ne ferma plus l'œil pendant des semaines et des semaines. Surtout qu'elle devait désormais dormir seule.

* * *

Quand Emily quitta son appartement, Adastrée ne prit pas la peine de réparer son salon. Elle s'assit dans sa chambre, les volets fermés. Puis, lentement, très lentement, comme si le geste était rouillé et que la mécanique prenait son temps pour se remettre en place, elle esquissa un sourire. La pénombre l'avala.

* * *

Alors c'est ça être amoureuse, Albus ? Tout ce boucan pour ça ? Tu m'as quitté pour ça ? Parce que je n'étais pas comme ça ? Qu'as tu fait de tes bonnes manières ? Tu as dû te lasser d'être au dessus des autres. Tu t'es noyé dans la banalité. Tu ne devais pas être sérieux, mon amour. Ceci ne doit être qu'une immense blague. Comme le prix des coussins qu'elle a détruit. Je me rappelle encore du jugement dans tes yeux quand je les ai acheté. Tu trouvais ça obscène. Mais je suis obscène, mon amour. Et cette fille est folle. Pardon. Je ne devrais pas dire ça. Je crois qu'on ne peut pas enlever plus sûrement son humanité à une personne que lorsque on dit d'elle qu'elle est folle. Si je ne comprends pas comment elle est, comment elle agit, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est folle. Elle m'est juste tellement étrangère. Tous les garçons étaient amoureux de moi, je n'ai jamais porté mon cartable. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de brûler une autre fille, quand tu me regardais, il n'y avait que moi.

Je crois que mon problème dans la vie c'est que je n'ai jamais su si j'étais la princesse ou la méchante sorcière. J'aimerais qu'on me compte les faits et qu'on me dise que je n'aurais pas à être les deux dans ce conte de fée. Je suis la princesse. Je suis la méchante sorcière. Je suis une idole. Avouez-le, vous me craignez plus que vous m'aimez. On ne se connaît pas et je vous fait déjà peur. Vous avez envie de fermer cette fenêtre que vous avez ouverte sur ma vie. Vous vous dites « c'est qui cette fille ? ». Il n'y a plus de princesse ou de sorcière dans ce siècle. Vous ne niez pas les idoles. Vous en avez eu, vous aviez leur posters sur vos murs. Vous avez tout faux. Les princesses et les sorcières, il y en a plein. Mais les idoles, dans ce monde il n'y en a plus beaucoup. Je ne suis plus beaucoup, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'autant me suive. J'aurais voulu n'être qu'une princesse, alors j'aurais pu me dire que mon prince était retenu par un dragon, que son cheval avait mal, que la méchante sorcière l'avait éloigné de moi. La méchante sorcière, quelle jolie blague. Il n'y a pas plus sorcière, il n'y a pas plus méchante qu'Adastrée.

Avant, des idoles, il y en avait plein, avant votre naissance et celle de votre grand-tante sénile. Il y avait ma sœur Aphrodite, ma maîtresse Artémis, ma compagne Athéna et puis il y avait même cette frigide Héra. Je ne l'ai jamais beaucoup aimé celle la. Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà demandé si les grecques avaient vraiment cru en leurs idoles ? Ils avaient besoin d'y croire, mais est-ce qu'ils y croyaient ? Les dieux étaient le noyau de la cité, ceux qui les unissaient, ceux qui donnaient un sens à leur vie, mais est-ce qu'ils y croyaient pour autant ? Ils les aimaient. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Albus j'étais son idole. Je vous jure que je l'étais. Mais ça ne m'a jamais suffi. Vous savez c'est quoi le soucis d'être une idole ? Quand on ne croit plus en vous, vous cessez d'exister. Je disparais.

Et vous savez ce qu'elles avaient ces idoles grecques ? Vous me direz, c'est un peu comme moi, elles avaient tout. Mais vous savez ce qu'elles avaient à profusion, qu'elles pouvaient sacrifier à loisir ? Qu'elles aimaient bien mais sans plus, sans en prendre le pli ? Des héros. Albus est un héros fils de héros. On m'a donné un héros, j'en ai fait une tragédie.

Et cette idiote aux cheveux plats et aux yeux trop clairs vient me crier dessus, saccager mon salon, avec la solide volonté de ruiner mon histoire. Notre histoire. Qu'elle est sotte ! Pour moi c'était déjà un champs de ruine, un endroit où je n'aurais jamais voulu retourner. Les ruines ça a la fâcheuse manie de s'effondrer, de vous tomber dessus, de vous assommer et de vous laisser pour morte. Les ruines tuent plus sûrement et douloureusement que n'importe quelle arme. Mais cette bécasse ne sait pas encore ce qu'elle a fait, elle a rallumé un brasier. Un feu au milieu de ce qui ne devrait plus exister. Elle a excité quelque chose de bien plus grand, de bien plus fort qu'elle. Elle a réveillé ce qui aurait dû rester endormi cent ans encore. Mon intérêt.

Vous voyez, je ne suis pas si orgueilleuse qu'on peut le croire. Remarquez que je suis hilarante de dire une chose pareil après avoir parlé de mon intérêt pour quelqu'un comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde. Mais le fait est que non, je ne suis pas si prétentieuse que ça, ou du moins pas autant que je pourrais l'être. Je sais que je n'ai aucun mérite pour ma beauté, je dois tout à maman. Je sais que je n'ai aucun mérite pour mon charme, je dois tout à papa. Je sais que je n'ai aucun mérite pour mon intellect, je dois tout à tante Astoria et son mari. Je sais que je n'ai aucun mérite à mener le train de vie que je mène, je dois tout à grand-mère Zabini et à ses nombreux maris. Je sais que je n'ai aucun mérite à savoir comment utiliser le scandale de cette petit gourde et sur ce coup là, je dois dire merci à Potter. S'il y a une chose qu'Albus m'a apprise c'est : aime tes ennemis et déteste tes amis. Bien sur, si à l'époque il aurait vu où ce conseil allait le mener, il l'aurait gardé pour lui l'affreux serpentard. Le fait est que je sais apprécier l'aide de cette Emily. Ma très chère Emily, je t'aime pour le rideau que tu m'ouvres sur un rôle que je ne savais plus comment jouer. Je peux te jurer que tu vas adorer cette représentation. Vous voyez ? Je sais prendre soin de mes ennemies. Attendez de voir comment je m'occupe de mes amants.

Alors tu penses encore à moi Albus ? Prie qui tu peux prier, bientôt tu m'imploreras. J'arrive.

* * *

Si vous me suivez depuis _Ecchymose_s, vous savez combien cette romance entre Albus et Adastrée me tient à cœur. Je voulais l'écrire, mais je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi. J'ai finalement décidé de ne pas en faire un one shot qui aurait été trop long et sans doute incompréhensible mais une petite histoire de trois chapitres. Histoire de bien pouvoir poser l'ambiance et le caractère de chacun. Bien sur cette histoire est parfaitement lisible sans avoir lu au préalable _Ecchymoses_ ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

Je vous embrasse et vous dit à très bientôt !


	2. Phobie

Eh bien cette histoire ne semble pas avoir un grand succès ! Mais je continue malgré tout, parce que c'est une histoire qui me tient à cœur. Je crois que dans ce chapitre vous verrez que j'ai pas mal de choses à vous dire.

Je vous embrasse.

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment vous vous souvenez. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas comment vous revivez un souvenir sans pensine. Sans filet. Sans amphétamines. Quand je n'ai aucun des trois, je me contente de fermer les yeux très fort. Et le film se rejoue.

La première fois où je l'ai vu je n'étais qu'un gosse. J'avais eu onze ans la veille. A vrai dire c'est James qui l'a repéré le premier – il a toujours eu un don pour attirer les embrouilles. Cette fois c'est moi que ça a rendu aveugle. Il lui a fait un clin d'œil, elle ne l'a pas regardé. Elle a planté son regard vert dans le mien. Elle n'est pas allé jusqu'à me sourire, mais c'est moi qu'elle a regardé, pas James. Moi. Elle ne l'a pas vu. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était une fille bizarre. J'aurais dû me douter. Quelle gamine de onze ans préfère un nabot de première année au fils aîné du sauveur de l'humanité trois ans plus vieux ? J'aurais dû me méfier. Mais fierté à part, de vous à moi, onze ans, toujours dans l'ombre de mon frère, effrayé, trop maigre, trop pale, trop insignifiant et là cette fille sublime me regarde, moi. Me fait exister. Je l'aurais suivi n'importe où. Son regard. Si j'avais fermé mes yeux à cet instant précis j'aurais pu sauver ma vie. J'aurais pu aimer une jolie comme Emily, j'aurais eu des enfants charmants, ma grand-mère aurait été fière et tous les vendredis on aurait mangé du poissons fris. De qui je me moque ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi ça ressemble une vie normale et les rumeurs ont l'air de dire que c'est assez ennuyant. Tout le monde sait que les rumeurs rendent les choses bien plus passionnantes qu'elles ne le sont. Mais reste que j'aurais pu avoir envie de toutes ces choses dont je devrais avoir envie d'avoir envie. Mort de tout cela. Adastrée en me regardant foutait ma vie en l'air. Je n'en savais rien. Elle le savait parfaitement.

* * *

C'est drôle depuis que ta sainte est venue saloper mon appartement, je t'entendrais presque penser à moi chaque matin, mon petit Albus. Comme si on avait encore le droit de penser l'un à l'autre. Tu sais que c'est pour ça que je t'ai choisi, mon amour ? Ils étaient tous là à me regarder, à vouloir me manger, pour qui ils pouvaient bien se prendre, je me le demande encore. Mais toi, toi, tu ne me regardais pas. Tu te regardais. Déjà, c'est comme si j'avais pu entendre le flot de tes pensées. Tu étais entrain de te noyer. A l'époque, je n'aurais pas su prévoir que tu deviendrais aussi beau, mais il y avait cet éclat dans tes yeux, cette révolte. Tu étais fascinant comme petit garçon. Quand tu m'as regardé, j'ai cru que tu allais tout gâcher. J'étais effrayé à l'idée que tu puisses te mettre à baver comme tous ces autres décérébrés. Tu m'as toujours fait tellement peur. Tu étais la peur éclair. La peur brute. J'aurais pu mourir de peur. J'aurais pu mourir de toi. Pas pour toi. Mais tu as souri, pas comme eux, comme aucun d'entre eux. Tu as juste remonté tes lèvres sur le coté et tu as levé les yeux au ciel. Comme si tout cela n'était qu'une gigantesque farce. Le monde entier se moquait de toi et toi tu décidais de te moquer de moi. Tu vois moi aussi ça m'a fait rire de détruire ton empire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens rebâtir mon emprise.

Ils disent qu'on aime que ceux qui nous échappent. Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas que ce soit ça qui m'intriguait à ce moment. Maman m'avait prévenu : si les garçons ne t'ont pas avec leurs omniprésence, ils tenteront de t'avoir avec leur absence. Ils pouvaient me fuir, je n'essayais jamais de les retenir. Non, ce qui m'a troublé, c'est comment tu m'as regardé. On aurait dit, je ne sais pas moi, que je te donnais la chose la plus merveilleuse du monde mais qu'au fond ça ne comptait pas. Tu vois Albus, tu diras que j'ai tout gâché, mais moi j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu m'aimais autant que tu t'en foutais. Et sans le faire exprès, j'ai brulé tout ce que tu m'avais laissé.

Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à moi, je ne pense pas à toi.

* * *

La fille de Daphné et Blaise Zabini. De toutes les emmerdeuses sur terre, il fallait que je tombe sur toi. J'aimerais dire que parfois tout n'est pas comme sur le papier, que rien n'est ce qu'il semble être. Mais tu n'es pas comme Scorpius, tu es exactement ce que tu devais être. On dit qu'en Angleterre on peut naître, vivre et mourir sans jamais savoir qui est la reine, mais qu'il est impossible de vivre dans le pays sans connaître l'existence d'Harry Potter. Pourtant, moi c'est avec ton père que j'ai grandi, contre ton père. Maman me le citait toujours en exemple, ce petit parvenu qui prenait tout le monde de haut parce que son ensorceleuse de mère avait épousé et tué quelques milliardaires, je ne devais pas être comme lui. Petit Albus, ce n'est pas parce que papa et maman et tonton et tata et ton autre tata et ton autre tata, enfin tu as pigé le truc, ont sauvé l'univers que tu dois grandir et devenir un salaud présomptueux. Désolé maman. Au moins, je ne suis pas présomptueux, c'est déjà ça. Daphné Greengrass, elle, je ne la voyais que dans les magazines. Elle ne m'a pas tant marqué, pourtant c'est d'elle dont j'aurais dû le plus me méfier. Mais ça maman ne me l'avait pas dit.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que tu allais me regarder, que j'allais aller à Serpentard, que j'allais te demander de me tuer, pardon, de sortir avec moi. Quoique parfois, en repensant à toutes cette fois où elle m'a parlé de Blaise, je me dis qu'elle devait se douter de quelque chose. Les mères sentent ces choses là.

J'aimerais dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai fait, que c'était une erreur de te demander de sortir avec moi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Même après tout ce temps, je ne le regrette pas. Non pas que cette relation était saine, douce et apaisante. J'aurais pu me contenter de ce qu'on avait, d'une relation très serpentard, rien d'officiel. Et j'ai décidé autrement. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, ce que tu voulais, je l'ai foutu au vent. Tu devais accepter de sortir avec moi ou je t'aurais quitté sans me retourner, tu étais au courant. Quoiqu'il arrive j'étais gagnant. Je me rappelle de ton « oui » de cadavre récalcitrant. De ta vie, c'était le moment le plus humiliant. Je suis un salaud, tu vois maman.

* * *

Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi, je savais que tu me détruirais. Ma mère n'est jamais sortie avec quiconque. Même pas avec mon père. Il ne lui avait pas demandé, d'ailleurs. La seule chose que Blaise Zabini a jamais daigné oser demander à Daphné Greengrass, c'est de l'épouser. Elle a accepté. Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde mais n'aurait pas accepté une autre réponse. C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'étais pas comme ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas être avec quelqu'un d'autre même si je ne voulais pas à être à toi. Elle elle voulait être à père alors elle se donnait au premier venu. Elle était capable de rendre n'importe quel homme fou et elle s'en fichait. Moi ça me dégoûte. Si je te le disais, je sais que tu ne me croirais pas, mais si je ne t'avais pas reconnue je serais restée seule toute ma vie. Je ne dis pas ça d'un ton dramatique, ça aurait été très bien. J'aurais était une vierge chasseresse. J'aurais détesté tous les hommes et je les aurais tué un à un pour leur vice. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Je suis trop feignante. J'aurais juste demandé à Scorpius de le faire. Une flèche en argent entre tes deux dents de devant. En un sens mon envie incessante de te tuer à sauver tout l'humanité.

C'est de ça dont je devrais être effrayée, de ce pouvoir que j'ai sur les hommes. J'aurais pu les monter en armées, les faire s'affronter, j'aurais pu tout faire s'effondrer. J'aurais été une de ces sorcières de contes moldus. Ces sublimes êtres de brume dont les rois tombaient amoureux pour mieux tout faire exploser. Je me suis contentée d'être ta malédiction. Je n'ai peur que de toi, que tu me brises. Je ne sais pas comment maman fait. Elle m'avait dit « Moi j'étais une Greengrass, je ne pouvais pas sortir avec un garçon. On avait des règles. Je ne pouvais qu'épouser ou flâner. Il n'y avait pas d'entre deux. Mais toi tu es une Zabini, tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux. De mon temps c'était différent, il fallait être un guerrier ou un lâche. Moi j'étais en marge, j'étais une désabusée. Je ne jouais pas. Le monde s'effondrait et je m'en foutais. Ils me haïssaient tous. Même quand Zabini partait en mission, je n'avais pas d'insomnie. Je savais qu'il reviendrait, il aurait eu bien trop peur que je lui foute la honte aux enfers. Toi ma belle, tu peux rester idiote toute ta vie, sois contente ».

Rose m'a dit un jour que sa mère faisait très attention à ce qu'elle lui disait de la guerre, qu'elle essayait pas de minimiser notre rôle, qu'on devait, après tout, essuyer un autre sang que le notre. Idioties. Ma mère ne s'encombre pas de ces mièvreries. La guerre est finie. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mourir. Je n'ai jamais tué. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre, je ne sais pas ce que c'est de gagner. Je n'ai pas eu à choisir. Je n'ai aucun rôle à minimiser, je vis dans l'ombre de la guerre. C'est en remplissant la tête de vos enfants de belles et grandes idées comme ça que vous en faite des torturés, messieurs les héros. Laissez les respirer. Comme si je pouvais parler enfant à qui que ce soit, surtout maintenant.

Je mens n'est-ce pas ? Et mal en plus. Je dis que la guerre a une ombre et qu'on est en plein dedans. C'est donc qu'on a notre rôle à jouer. Toi tu as un rôle à jouer. Tu me diras, tu en as tellement à jouer. Le serpentard, le rebelle, le bon élève, le héros, le cynique, le fauteur de troubles, l'amoureux. Moi je suis en dehors de cette pièce. Mes parents étaient des planqués. Ils étaient en coulisse. Ma mère se limait les ongles et mon père parlait aux deux camps. Ma mère était costumière et mon père souffleur. Ton père était Macbeth, Roméo, Ottelo et Hamlet. On ne vient pas du même décors.

Et pourtant, j'ai accepté de sortir avec toi. Je ne sais par pourquoi. Je crois qu'un instant j'ai cru, que tu étais diffèrent, tu ne voulais pas être ce que les autres avaient fait mais ce que tu ferais. J'ai utilisé deux fois le mot croire. Je ne croirais plus jamais. J'ai accepté de sortir avec toi. Merlin, pourquoi, mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Je ne me suis jamais demandé si je t'aimais ou non. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit d'ailleurs. J'étais avec toi et c'était tout. C'était comme ça que les choses devaient être. Je te laissais briller et je me tenais sur le coté, ta main dans la mienne. Et puis Rose est arrivée avec ses cheveux roux et ses idées de fou. Elle m'a dit que ce ne devait pas être ça d'être heureux, que bien sur que je t'aimais, mais est-ce que j'étais bien sur que toi tu m'aimais ? Je m'en foutais. Mais tu sais c'est très dur de vivre avec le doute une fois qu'il a germé. Il s'était immiscé entre toi et moi. Entre nos mains. D'un coup j'avais l'impression qu'elles s'emboîtaient moins bien, est que c'était de la sueur qui les faisaient tenir, d'ailleurs ? Ou la peur ? En y repensant, ils se tous demandaient à un moment ou à un autre si tu tenais à moi alors que tu me semblais bien accrochée à cette main. Je ne me suis jamais demandé si je t'aimais ou non. Tu vois, j'essaye de faire naître un doute en moi. Comme Rose l'avait fait autrefois. Et je n'y arrive pas. Je n'arrive pas à douter de ce que je peux ressentir quand tu es là. C'est pour ça que je suis aussi en colère contre toi.

Tu sais, avant de te connaître, je n'étais jamais en colère. J'étais juste peiné et puis j'oubliais. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'étais un enfant ou si c'était parce que c'était avant. Avant toi. La seule personne qui pouvait me faire ressentir quelque chose c'était Rose. J'aimais sincèrement mes parents, j'aime mes parents. Ma chérie, même ton esprit de tortue tordue ne saurait imaginer, ce que je pourrais faire pour protéger James ou voir sourire Lily. Mais je ne les comprenais pas, je me sentais toujours un peu en marge, en retrait. C'était comme si je m'étais enfermé dans mon propre placard sous l'escalier et seule Rose en avait la clef. Quand elle rentrait dans une pièce c'était comme si le monde s'illuminait. Encore aujourd'hui, rien que de la voir j'ai envie de sourire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis autant lié à elle. Il y a tellement chose que je ne sais pas. Peut-être que ce que j'adore chez ma cousine c'est qu'elle ne tait pas. Elle ne se tait pas. Elle n'est pas toi. Elle dit tout ce qu'elle pense et elle défie quiconque de la contredire. Elle vit entourer de garçons mais ça reste une princesse. Je crois que quand j'ai compris qu'elle était amoureuse de Scorpius, ça m'a détruis. Non pas que j'étais amoureux d'elle. Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas d'elle dont j'étais amoureux, voyons. Mais j'étais tétanisé à l'idée qu'elle donne à quelqu'un les pouvoirs de l'anéantir. Je m'en fous de crever à force de trop t'adorer, mais j'aimerais que Rose soit la dernière à nous survivre. Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ?

Oui, je suis en colère contre toi. Je parlais de Rose parce que Rose est toujours en colère contre Scorpius. Et lui il croit qu'elle le déteste. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont creusé leur propre fossé, mais il faut croire qu'il est plus forcené que toi, il l'a traversé et ils ont tout bouché. Je crois qu'ils savent mieux aimer que nous. Ce n'est pas dur. Ce n'est pas drôle. Je m'égare encore. Moi quand je suis en colère contre toi, je te déteste.

Je te déteste de pouvoir à chaque regard me transformer en un gamin de dix ans qui vendrait son âme pour un baiser sur la joue. Je suis vraiment trop idiot. Mon âme je n'ai pas su la vendre, je t'ai laissé la prendre. Je me suis donné pour rien et tu as tout pris. Je ne comprends pas ma chérie, pourtant tu avais les moyens. Pourquoi moi ?

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as voulu rendre l'amour obligatoire. On s'entendait si bien. Mes parents s'aimaient, ça ne les a pas empêché de se détruire. J'en veux à mon père. Il a rendu ma mère faible en l'aimant, en la faisant l'aimer. Il l'a édulcoré. Elle a perdu de ses couleurs, de sa froideur, de sa grandeur. Daphné, elle aurait dû rester comme elle était : belle à l'éternel. C'était un mythe. On avait jamais vu de femme comme elle. Bien sur, il n'y avait que mon père pour la prendre, et pour cela je suis fière de lui, je suis fière d'être sa fille. Mais ce qu'il lui a fait, c'est impardonnable. Il l'a rendu vulnérable. Ce qu'il m'a fait, c'est impensable. Ineffable. Il m'a obligé à être la fille de Daphné. Est-ce qu'il a seulement pensé à ce qu'il me faisait endurer ? A ce à quoi il me condamnait ? Je ne serais jamais aussi belle qu'elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi grande qu'elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi remarquable qu'elle. Je ne saurais jamais aussi intelligente qu'elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi gracieuse qu'elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi douée qu'elle. Je ne serais jamais aussi sulfureuse qu'elle. Je ne serais jamais à elle. Mais il aurait pu me laisser t'aimer.

Si Daphné n'était jamais tombée pour Blaise, j'aurais pu t'aimer. J'aurais pu être plus amoureuse qu'elle. Mais ça ne sera jamais le cas. Personne n'aimera jamais plus comme mes parents s'aiment. Personne ne saura jamais m'aimer comme mes parents m'aiment. Je leur en veux de m'aimer autant quand parfois j'ai tant envie de détruire tout ce qu'ils sont. Je ne suis pas normale. Je devrais être heureuse. J'ai tout pour être heureuse. Mon amour, dis-moi ce qui cloche chez moi. Albus, je t'en supplie réponds moi. Elles sont toutes jalouses de moi, il n'y a qu'à voir ta petite sotte, je devrais les surpasser et ça devrait me suffire. Je suis bourrée de complexes. Je suis ivre de complexes. Je suis soûlée de ma complexité. Tout aurait pu être si simple. Mais si mes parents ne s'étaient pas aimer, je n'aurais pas existé. Nous n'aurions pas existé. Cette pensée me rend triste, plus triste que tout le reste. C'est drôle, j'aurais pensé que je serais soulagée. J'ai le ventre vidé, si tu savais.

Mon amour, j'ai encore besoin que tu me sauves. Je suis désolée. Je me sens tellement petite. Je suis désolée de ne pas être à ta hauteur, Potter. Ça y est je redeviens aigrie. C'est quelque chose que ma mère n'a jamais été ça, aigrie. Je n'ai pas envie de la battre sur ce terrain. Je n'ai pas envie de l'abattre. Ça va te sembler paradoxale après tout ce que je viens de dire, mais je les adule toujours autant mes parents. Je les aime sincèrement. Je serais morte de ne pas avoir connue ma mère. C'est ridicule comme phrase. Je voudrais bien vivre dans l'ombre de la grande Daphné pour toujours pour juste un sourire de mon père. Il en a fait tourner des cœurs avant le mien avec ce sourire, ça se sent, mais il n'y a qu'avec moi que son cœur valse tout autant, je le sais.

Je dis que je vais venir te faire souffrir. Te chasser. Me venger. Me venger de quoi, d'ailleurs ? C'est pour ça que j'avais renoncé avant que ta fanfreluche vienne tout saccager. Je ne suis pas comme maman, je ne suis pas déraisonnable. Je sais que je n'ai rien à te reprocher. Et puis je ne veux pas que tu saches ce qui m'est arrivé. Tu m'as aimé. Je n'en ai jamais douté, tu n'as jamais joué. Tu m'as aimé. Mais ça ne me suffisait pas. Je voulais que tu, que tu, que tu, Merlin, je ne sais pas. Je voulais que tu m'aimes comme j'avais trop peur de t'aimer. Je voudrais que tu m'aimes comme... Il faut que j'arrête d'utiliser le mot « comme ». Ce que je voulais c'était un amour sans comparaison, à la déraison. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs parce j'ai toujours été effrayée à l'idée qu'on puisse ne serait ce que m'apprécier. Je suis un monstre. Je l'ai perdu. Je t'ai perdu. Je n'ai jamais été là.

Même un saint ne m'aiderait pas. Alors si tu m'avais aimé comme ça c'est que tu aurais été vraiment malsain. Il n'empêche que j'aurais voulu que tu me délivres. Pourtant je sais que c'est impossible, je me suis enchaînée dans mes cheveux je ne peux pas te les balancer par la fenêtre, j'ai mangé le dragon et je t'aurais craché tout mon feu, de la petite pantoufle de verre je me suis fait un calice à vin et je suis trop ivre pour t'ouvrir, c'est moi la bête et je déchire toutes mes pétales. C'est sadique de vouloir que tu m'aides. Tu vois, à chaque fois tu me réveilles, je te souris et puis je regoute à la pomme empoisonnée. Je ne suis pas bonne pour toi. Je ne suis pas la bonne. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Toi et moi, on sait pourquoi tu n'as pas insisté. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne t'aimais pas. C'est dommage, on ne saura jamais si je t'aime.

* * *

J'en ai parlé avec Rose. Je crois que c'était avec Rose. Tu vois mon soucis Adastrée, c'est que dans ma vie, il y a toi - et toutes les autres filles. C'est un peu comme le soleil. Je sais la comparaison est éculée. Je m'en fiche. C'est l'effet que tu me fais. Je te regarde et je me sens enivré de ta puissance, puis ça me brûle, je ne vois plus que du rouge, je ferme les yeux, même sans te regarder il y a encore tout ce rouge, tu es encore là, même quand tu es partie, au bout de quelques instants je peux regarder à terre et voir le reste du monde, mais il est encore teinté de rouge. Les autres filles, ce ne sont que des électrons libres. Elles aussi sont attirées par toi, mais pas comme moi. Il n'y a que Rose qui résiste à tes coups. On ne doit pas pouvoir marquer de rose deux fois, je pense. Et encore c'est parce que c'est une autre moi. Elle a dû prendre toute la force dont tu m'as privé. Alors quand je ne sais plus qui m'a parlé, je dis que c'est Rose. Il y a tellement longtemps que tu ne m'as pas parlé. Je croirais presque que tu m'as oublié. Mais je te connais. Ou du moins, je connais tes travers. Après tout c'est moi qui a réussi à te quitter. Tu vas vouloir te venger. Je sais que tu dois me détester d'avoir oser parler de toutes ces choses. Enfants. Amour. Mariage. J'ai eu l'audace de te demander de m'épouser.

Tu vois, sur ce coup, je crois que sept ans au milieu des serpentards n'ont rien pu faire contre des siècles de sang de Griffondor. Au fond j'ai le courage de mon père (et son petit penchant suicidaire) mais aussi la prétention de mon grand-père. J'ai cru que parce qu'une fois j'avais pu gagner et que tu avais accepté de sortir avec moi, je sortirais toujours gagnant à tes dépens. J'aurais dû me rappeler de ton orgueil au lieu de me laisser aveugler par le mien. Même si je t'ai perdu, je ne regrette rien. Encore mon coté Potter, je ne suis pas mauvais joueur. J'avais besoin de te dire toutes ces choses, Adastrée. J'avais besoin de te demander de m'épouser. J'avais besoin de parler même si tu ne me répondais déjà plus, j'avais besoin de te parler de ces enfants que nous n'auront jamais, de cette réception auquel nous nous rendrons pas, du toast de Scorpius que nous n'entendrons pas, de toutes les danses que nous ne danserons pas, des cheveux blancs que nous ne nous découvrirons pas. Parce que si je les formulais toutes ces choses, l'espace d'un instant elles existaient. Je les voyais et j'étais heureux.

Tu sais, tu crois que tu es le seul obstacle à notre bonheur. Tu es trop prétentieuse. J'aurais pu te convaincre, j'aurais su te convaincre. J'aurais pu vaincre.

James Potter a demandé exactement cent-vingt-huis fois à Lily Evans de sortir avec lui avant qu'elle ne cesse de l'insulter, il lui a fallu deux cent tentatives de plus pour qu'elle accepte de prendre un café avec lui. Et encore, c'était le jour de Noël et ils étaient seuls dans la salle commune, ce n'était même pas un vrai rendez-vous. Ils ont fini par mourir d'amour l'un pour l'autre. Littéralement. Ginerva Weasley a testé des tentatives de séduction restées célèbres comme le coude dans le beur, la carte qui vous compare à un crapaud, le mutisme exacerbé, le cri strident, la danse avec Neville Londubat avant que le grand Harry Potter sauveur de l'humanité, ordre de Merlin premier classe et père du génialissime Albus-Severus, daigne enfin remarquer combien elle était précieuse. J'ai du sang de combattant. Ce n'est pas toi, ton refus, tes ridicules barricades et ton replis dans ton appartement qui m'ont retenu de te proposer de m'épouser à l'infini. C'est ce monde. Tout ce sang. A l'époque de James et Lily comme à l'époque de mes parents, on n'avait pas le choix de prendre le temps. On s'aimait maintenant ou tout foutait le camp. Cette guerre nous a appris combien la vie peut être aussi précieuse que malheureuse. Une autre peut encore venir. Il jure que tout est calme, mais je la trouve si fragile sa paix. Elle est comme toi. Belle et terrifiante. S'il lui arrive la moindre chose, je ne survivrais. Je parle de la paix. Je parle de toi. Je parle de papa. Tu vois c'est pour ça que je respecte que tu ne veuilles pas attacher ton sort à une autre personne, moi je n'ai jamais eu le choix avec toi. Mais tu sais, nous aussi, si on ne s'aime pas maintenant, tout va foutre le camp. Je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps. Je ne veux pas passer ma vie avec quelqu'un qui n'en a pas envie.

* * *

On sonne. Il n'y a jamais qu'une personne qui sonne. Toutes les autres transplanent sans respect pour l'intimité. Mais cette personne qui sonne ça m'étonne. Elle m'avait pourtant dit qu'elle ne me reverrait jamais si je n'acceptais pas de t'épouser.

* * *

Emily est partie. Tant pis. Je n'ai rien fait de la journée à part penser à toi. Je me suis levé, je me suis lavé et je t'ai laissé envahir mes pensées. A nouveau. Le lit a détrempé, mes cheveux ont séché, la journée est passé. Emily est partie. Au moins quand elle était là j'avais quelque chose à faire. Moi aussi je suis parti. C'est moi qui suis parti. N'est ce pas ? Tu n'es pas là. Et pourtant quand je ferme les yeux très fort, je te vois. Sur ce quai de gare. Il y a quinze ans. Tes yeux dans les miens. Et c'est ce même regard qui vient d'apparaître devant moi. Vert. Désespoir. Pourtant ce n'est pas toi, elle a dû être bien plus qu'elle toi cette femme là.

* * *

Rose Weasley dans mon salon. Le feu va prendre.  
« Tu veux t'asseoir, Rose ?  
- Ton canapé est défoncé.  
- Est-ce que je te dis que tu as des taches oranges sur les joues, moi ?  
- Oui à chaque fois que tu me vois. Tu m'as même demandé si c'était une forme Weasley de la dragoncelle. Il y a l'air d'avoir des aiguilles sur ce canapé, Adastré !  
- C'est bien pour ça que j'ai envie que tu t'assois dessus. »

* * *

Daphné Zabini dans ma chambre. J'ai le sang qui se glace.  
« Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous n'êtes pas mon genre. »  
J'avais peur que ma voix ne soit éraillée ou fatiguée. Ce n'est pas le cas. A croire que j'ai un don pour ces joutes. Je sens le sourire remonté sur ma joue. Douce sensation. Albus Potter. Tout prêt à attaquer. Si tu me voyais.  
« Je vous préviens tout de suite, vous n'êtes pas mon gendre. »

* * *

Je reste debout et elle voit bien que je ne sais pas comment la prendre. Moi, Rose Weasley, je suis sans voix. On était amis avant, j'ai choisi mon camp. C'est normal. Elle ne m'en veut pas, mais qu'on ne lui demande pas de m'ouvrir les bras, à part avec un couteau peut-être.

« J'ai appris que tu allais te marier.

Au cas où vous vous demanderiez qui vient de parler, c'est moi. Ah oui, elle ne vous l'a pas dit ? Elle va se marier. Mais non, pas avec Albus, voyons. Vous suivez un peu ? Ça, elle a dit non.

- Tu es venu me féliciter en personne ? Comme tu es mignonne.

- Il ne le sait pas, n'est ce pas ? Je voulais lui en parler, mais je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas le savoir.

- Je sais me tenir. Je n'ai pas envoyé un faire part à mon ex. Je sais me tenir. Merci.

- Je ne parle pas de ça.

- Oh

Il est dur de la surprendre. J'en suis consciente. Je vois un éclair de fierté dans ses yeux, ma jolie poupée. C'est pour ça qu'on était amies, n'est ce pas ? On savait. Je sais. Comment j'ai deviné ? Scorpius ne me l'a pas répété. Je n'ai pas triché. Je te jure, Adastrée.

- Tu ne nies pas !

- Qu'est ce que je devrais nier, Weasley ?

- Tu es enceinte, Zabini ! Tu dois lui dire.

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée que j'ai pu attendre l'enfant de l'homme avec qui je vais me marier ?

- Non. Tu n'aurais pas couché avec lui, pas comme ça. Je te connais. C'est forcément celui d'Albus.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Albus ?

- Le bébé.

- Tu, tu, tu, non, tu n'as pas...

Elle a dit « le bébé » comme si ça n'avait jamais compté. Elle me foudroie. J'ai passé quinze ans de mon existence à penser que tout ce qu'on disait d'elle était pure jalousie. Et aujourd'hui, je la découvre comme on me l'avait toujours décrite. Comme je n'avais jamais su la voir. Froide. Impitoyable. Sans âme. Monstrueuse.

- J'ai quoi ?

- Tu as avorté. Tu détestais tellement Albus que tu as voulu te débarrasser de tout ce qu'il représentait. Tu l'as tué. Prie pour qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais. Prie. Plus rien ne pourrais te sauver. Dans une autre vie, je t'ai sincèrement aimé. Je n'ai jamais voulu croire un seul de leur mot, un seul de tes maux. Je t'ai toujours autant admiré. Et tu l'as tué. Comme ça. Parce que ça avait l'avantage de tout facilité. Tu es une lâche. A n'importe qui, j'aurais dit qu'elle avait le droit de faire ce qu'elle voulait de son corps. A n'importe qui. Tu avais le droit. Mais tu as agis par lâcheté. Tu me dégoûtes. Je me demande qui pourrait bien t'aimer."

Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir sa baguette, je ne la savais pas si rapide. Elle l'a plaqué sous mon menton. Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi en colère de ma vie. Scorpius m'avait dit, « si tu vas l'avoir, ne l'énerve pas. Tu ne sais pas ce que quelqu'un de calme peut donner sous le coup de la rage. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'Adastrée en réalité. En rage. ». Je vois dans son regard qu'elle pourrait me tuer. Elle essuie ses yeux et m'intime de sortir. Je sais ce qu'il va me dire en rentrant, qu'il faut que j'apprenne à mener mes propres batailles. Que je dois laisser les autres se débrouiller. Je ne répondrais pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai raté. Peut-être que je ne veux pas croire que j'ai pu me tromper sur Adastrée. Adastrée, elle m'aurait tué. On était amies autrefois. Je crois.

* * *

Adastrée, qu'as-tu fait ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait. Plus rien ne compte, n'est ce pas ? Que je t'ai aimé, qu'on se soit autant bousillé, qu'on puisse avoir été heureux. Je n'y ai pas pensé de la journée. Mais on était heureux. Je t'ai laissé. Petite poupée toute cassée. Toute cassée. Tu t'es brisée. Je crois que je vais pleurer. Mon Adastrée. Adastrée, Adastrée, Adastrée, Adastrée, je crois que je vais pleurer. _Adastrée_.


	3. Hérésie

**Hello !**

**J'espère que vous vous portez tous au mieux. Je reviens donc avec le dernier chapitre de ce triptyque. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi vidée après avoir terminé une histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira. Il y a un passage assez dur, vers la fin, tout en italique, je préfère vous prévenir. Je ne sais même pas s'il est dur, mais pour moi il a été éprouvant à écrire.**

**Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à très bientôt (avec Daphné et Blaise notamment et peut-être même Rose).**

* * *

Et c'est juste atroce. Elle est là, debout, les yeux rougis, la tête en arrière, la bouche à demi-ouverte. Elle ne se tourne pas vers moi pour voir qui a transplané. Et c'est juste atroce, parce que si je m'écoutais, si je l'écoutais le monstre en moi, je serais déjà sur elle. Je l'aurais déjà dans mes bras. Quatre mois. Quatre mois, Adastrée. Tu m'as manqué. Je me suis réveillé tant de nuit pour me demander ce que j'allais faire de ma vie. Si je savais encore comment faire, sans toi. Et c'est juste atroce, tu es là et tu ne me regardes pas. Je devrais tout arrêter. Rentrer chez moi. Écrire cette histoire de l'homme mort que tu ne l'aies pas regardé. Je deviendrais riche. Paraît que l'écriture ça donne un sens à la vie. Toi, tu donnes un sens au vice.

Elle me fait enfin face. Elle cligne des yeux. Se rapproche. Pas si près, Adastrée. Elle touche ma joue. Elle cligne des yeux. A nouveau. Ça y est elle est sure que je suis bien là. Elle me sourit. Tout va bien. Juste un instant, tout va bien.

« Bonjour Albus, je te fais un café ? Noir, deux sucres ?

- Toujours. »

Je ne sais pas comment vous vous étiez imaginé ma relation avec Adastrée. Peut-être que vous pensiez qu'elle était triste, tricheuse, chieuse, chienne, hyène, haineuse, comme sa mère en somme. Un être froid et sans chaleur. C'est faux. Je ne l'aurais jamais aimé sinon. Si oui. Elle ne m'a jamais rendu la vie facile mais elle n'a jamais cherché à me torturer. Je ne suis pas tombé parce qu'elle était belle mais parce qu'elle m'a tendu la main pour me relever. Après, s'il y a du poison dans tout ce qu'elle donne, ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je me demande si je pourrais aimer quelqu'un après elle. Tout en elle est tellement familier. Cette manière qu'elle a de ne jamais garder sa baguette près d'elle. Comme si la magie ne comptait pas. Qu'elle ne s'en servait pas. Elle fait le café à la moldu. On dira que c'est une vendue. Qui le dira ? Je crois qu'elle n'a jamais fait du café pour personne d'autre qu'elle et moi. Il faut que je chasse cet émoi. Et vite. Non je ne pense pas que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un comme j'ai aimé Adastrée. Son habitude de monter dans notre dortoir, de fermer les rideaux sur le soir et te juste s'asseoir m'écouter raconter ce qui aujourd'hui avait bien pu m'émouvoir. Je me demande qui m'écoutera. Son habitude de se faufiler féline, furtive dans la forteresse forçant les filles à lui livrer leur plus fameux secrets. Je me demande qui me racontera. Son habitude de déplacer le château pierre par pierre pour toujours trouver de nouveaux passages secrets, toujours trouver ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, toujours me montrer pourquoi il fallait chasser la banalité. Je me demande qui me montrera. Son habitude de... Non. Il faudra que j'apprenne à vivre tout seul. A expérimenter tout seul. Elle va se marier, l'idée me fait rigoler. Elle se retourne, le sourcil levé.

« Rien. C'est juste que je pensais au fait que tu allais te marier. J'arrive pas à t'imaginer.

- Portant du blanc ?

- Ouais, aussi. Je pensais pas à ça. Mais la robe meringue, la couleur religieuse, la coupe éclair, j'ai du mal à t'imaginer avec toutes ces pâtisseries, c'est sur. Tu ne peux pas te marier en vert ?

Elle sourit, comme si elle appréciait l'idée.

- Pourquoi pas, avec des bijoux en argent. La tentation serpentarde. Tu sais ! Comme cette fois où ton cousin avait ensorcelé toutes les filles de notre maison, elle ne pouvait plus parler qu'en allitération en S. C'était sublime !

- Je ne suis pas sure que Lucy soit d'accord avec toi, elle n'avait pas pu en placer une de la journée.

- C'est bien ce que je te dis, c'était sublime. Tu sais quoi, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie, même.

C'est quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude avec elle. Elle se sent toujours obligé d'exagérer. Après, elle commence à croire en son délire, si vous lui demandez demain, elle vous dira que le jour où Lucy a enfin su se la fermer était le plus merveilleux jour de sa pale existence. Elle aura créé toute une histoire de tout ça. Elle est comme ça Adastrée, elle vit, ensuite elle invente. Puis, nous, on l'envie.

- Ce qui est bien c'est que tu vas avoir un nouveau plus beau jour de ta vie bien plus intéressant.

- Oh tu sais, une robe trop serrée, un buffet dont je ne pourrais rien manger, des paillettes sur tout le corps, tout le monde qui doit me regarder, le passage où ma jarretière doit être jetée, ce mariage à mes yeux ça sonne beaucoup comme une carrière de prostituée.

- N'oublie pas la bague !

- Ah oui, le paiement. C'est bien ce que je te dis. Je vais faire la catin en public et ma mère va me faire un bisou sur la joue. C'est vraiment étrange comme coutume.

- Alors pourquoi tu te maries ?

Elle me regarde comme si je débarquais d'une autre planète et en me tendant mon café s'exclame :

- Parce que je me suis engagée à le faire, c'est évident !

- Le café est excellent.

Elle me regarde, pose sa tasse sur le bar et commence à rapprocher son visage du mien, comme si elle inspectait à nouveau que c'était bien moi. Finalement elle s'écarte et reprend son café, elle n'a pas l'air heureuse de ce qu'elle a trouvé.

- Je viens de me comprendre ce qui me gênait depuis que tu es arrivé.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé que quelque chose te gênait...

- Oui bien sur et moi j'étais à Serdaigle.

- Ah ouais ? C'était bien ? Je suis sur qu'ils doivent organiser des soirées extraordinaires dans leur tour.

- Scrabbles et rébus, wouhou.

- Avec du jus de fruits à volonté, de vrais fous.

- Tu t'imagines ce qu'on aurait pu faire nous avec tout cet espace ?

- De grande choses. On aurait pu faire de grandes choses.

On aurait pu faire de grandes choses. Nous deux, Adastrée, on aurait pu faire de grandes choses.

- Tu vois, c'est ça qui me perturbe, tu n'es pas amer.

- Tu pensais quoi que j'allais débarquer et tout brûler ?

- Non, ça c'est ce que ta cousine Weasley a voulu faire, mais comme ton ex s'était déjà occupée du mobilier, elle s'est sentie dépossédée.

- Camélia est passée ici ?

- Nope. Emily.

- J'ai toujours su qu'elle était un peu fragile.

- Je crois que je l'ai brisée.

- Et Rose t'a fait la leçon ?

- Sur Emily ? Non, voyons.

- Sur ton mariage.

- Ah. Oui. Je ne sais pas, je n'écoute pas vraiment quand elle parle tu sais. Elle remue tellement d'air, elle fait tellement de bruit, j'en ai encore la migraine.

- Elle n'aurait pas dû venir. Si j'ai quelque chose à te dire, je viens te voir.

Elle le montre avec le manche de son mug.

- Ce qui nous emmène à ta présence ici.

- Je ne te connaissais pas si directe.

- Tu ne me connaissais pas. Tu ne me connais pas. Je pensais qu'on avait réglé ce point.

- Quand je t'ai plaqué !

Elle sourit de toutes ces dents. On dirait qu'elle va me mordre. Et en même temps l'idée lui plaît, que c'est moi qui puisse avoir rompu. Ça lui plaît.

- Et je vais me marier, qui aurait pu le croire !

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas amer.

- Non.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu sais pourquoi je ne suis pas amer.

Elle hausse les épaules.

- Parce que tu penses que je ne vais pas me marier.

- Parce que je sais que tu ne vas pas te marier. »

* * *

Je vous jure, non ce n'est pas beau de jurer, je vous promets, non ce n'est pas sain de promettre, je vous implore, non, tout simplement non, je ne vous implore pas. Je vous le dis juste. Je vous le dis et vous me croyez, voilà. Alors, je vous le dis, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le dise, j'étais sure que j'allais me marier. Cela ne me posait pas de soucis. Mais, à l'entendre, j'ai su, au fond je le savais depuis longtemps, non, il a raison, je ne me marierais pas. _Tralalalala, lalalala. Ne pleure pas Adastrée, nous te marierons_. J'ai envie d'exploser de rire. C'est drôle, avant quand je riais, mes joues ne se mouillaient pas ainsi. _Je ne veux pas d'un prince, encore moins d'un baron_. C'est drôle, avant quand je riais, mes jambes me tenaient droite, elles ne s'écroulaient pas ainsi. Je ne pleure pas. C'est drôle, avant quand je riais, je ne tremblais pas ainsi.

Par contre, je me souviens, tes bras, quand je riais, ils me seraient toujours ainsi. Toujours ainsi.

* * *

Elle s'est écroulée. Et mon monde avec elle. Il n'y a qu'à voir ses yeux rougis pour savoir que ce n'est pas la première fois aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de mes bras, j'ai envie de la serrer tout près de moi et pourtant je veux aussi lui faire mal. La faire saigner pour me purger. J'ai envie de tout casser. Pour moi, elle n'a jamais pleuré. Pour lui, elle s'est écroulée. Adastrée s'est écroulée. Pour un autre. Juste instant, je voudrais tout bousiller. Je n'avais jamais cru qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

Au fond, ma jolie idole, j'ai toujours cru que tu n'aimerais que moi. Tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Même pas une fois. Même pas une seconde. Je n'ai jamais compté. J'aurais dû te laisser gagner. Je voulais que tu me laisses entrer. Mais j'aurais dû te laisser gagner. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de m'épouser. On aurait pu rester ensemble, comme on l'était. On était si bien, tu te souviens. Tu t'en souviens, hein ? Je m'en souviens. Et mes bras te soutiennent.

Tu m'as tout fait, mais les larmes d'un autre, je n'aurais jamais pensé les essuyer. Je pensais que tous les affronts je les avais essuyé. Mais avec ta noirceur, je suppose qu'il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à nettoyer. J'aimerais tellement t'embrasser. C'est tellement ridicule comme pensée. Juste transplaner. Avec toi. Loin. Mais loin de quoi, Adastrée ? Loin de quoi ? C'est toi. C'est toi le problème. Ce n'est pas les autres. C'est toi. Pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas m'aimer, espèce d'idiote ? Je te déteste tellement. _Je t'aime tant._ Putain.

Tu as arrêté de pleurer, pas de trembler. Tu m'entraînes sur le canapé, toujours enlacés. Non, Adastrée, je ne veux plus jamais t'embrasser. Je ne veux plus te désirer. Oui, je sais qu'on s'est manqué. Oui, je sais que je t'ai menti quand je suis parti. Non, Adastrée, je ne veux plus jamais, jamais, jamais embrasser. Personne.

« Tu as toujours cru en des choses qui n'existaient pas. Tu as toujours vu en moi des choses qui n'existaient pas. Tu vois, c'est moi qui devrait être en colère. Tu m'as fait croire que tu pouvais m'aimer et tu m'as laissé. Moi, je ne t'avais rien demandé.

Sa voix est métallique, elle me parle mais ne me regarde pas. Elle le voit lui.

- Je suis contente que tu puisses enfin trouver quelqu'un à qui tu peux faire croire tout cela. Quelqu'un que papa et maman approuvent, j'en suis sur. Comme on doit être fier de toi. Je t'avais toujours prise pour autre chose, pour quelqu'un d'autre. Mais au fond tu n'étais qu'une de ces rebelles de bac à sable, tu aimais tout ce que tes parents détestaient juste pour les embêter, en grandissant tu t'es dit que leur schéma tu pouvais l'accepter. Je suis heureux que ça te rende heureuse, tu resplendis.

Je ne te regarderais pas. Ne cherche pas mon regard c'est trop tard. Je t'ai aimé trop tôt. Et même pour ce passé composé, c'est trop tard. Trop tard. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne t'ai jamais qu'entraperçu.

- Albus, je ne pourrais pas en avoir à foutre de ce que mes parents pensent de toi même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces. Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, tu peux accepter ça ? Ce n'est pas à propos de toi. Je n'ai plus vraiment peur d'être avec toi. Plus autant qu'avant. Pas plus du tout. Pas autant. Pas tout le temps. Plus tout le temps. Je ne pense pas, je n'ai jamais pensé être trop bien pour toi, non plus. Après, si toi tu penses que je suis trop bien pour toi, c'est ton soucis, mon amour. J'ai de plus gros problèmes que d'avoir à gérer ta rivalité avec James ou je ne sais quel soucis d'ego tu as eu dans ton enfance. Ce n'est pas à propos de nous, c'est à propos de moi. Adastrée, tu te souviens ? Ils m'oublient tous, ne me dis pas que toi aussi.

- Tu m'as appelé mon amour.

Je sais, j'aurais pu penser à une repartie plus élaborée. A quelque chose de plus poétique, plus rythmé, plus rimé. Poésie enrhumée. Je suis un serpentard. Je me glisse et sifflote ce que vous avez laissé échapper pour mieux vous dévorer. Ne m'en veux pas, tu ferais pareil. Elle explose de rire. Je ferme les yeux. Juste instant. Je veux croire que tout est au mieux. Le rire d'Adastrée. L'appât. Et je ne suis à nouveau sa proie. J'ai délicieusement mal. L'hameçon dans le cœur. A nouveau. Te voir pleurer peut me bouleverser, t'entendre rire me fera toujours autant mourir.

- Tu vois, tu crois aux choses qui n'existent pas. Et puis, toi tu viens bien de me dire que tu m'aimes tant. Ça ne veut rien dire. Ça veut dire « je t'aime autant » ? Parce que je n'ai pas dit que je t'aimais. Tu sais que tu me plais. Mais il ne faut pas exagérer.

- J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?

- Pourquoi je me serais arrêtée de pleurer sinon ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ne me le dis pas. Je veux penser que tu l'aimes quand je le verrais près de toi.

- Je pensais que je ne me marierais pas ?

- C'est ce que je pensais et puis tu...

- Et puis j'ai pleuré. Tu peux le dire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le cancer. Tu sais que beaucoup de gens pleurent dans le monde ? Beaucoup de gens.

- Pas toi.

- Alors c'est comme cela l'amour, Albus ? Je pleure et tu ne m'aimes plus. Je suis comme les autres alors tu ne me veux plus.

- Ne dis jamais ça.

- Quoi, que l'amour est comme cela ? Tu vas me dire que l'amour n'a pas de comparaison ? Mais tu ne m'aimes même pas, mon amour ! Tu ne me connais pas.

- Que je ne te veux plus. Je ne pourrais jamais. Quand je t'ai quitté, j'aurais voulu te manquer, te désespérer, te faire crever. Et puis je me suis dit que morte je ne t'aurais plus jamais. Je te voulais encore. Je te voudrais toujours. Peu importe ce que tu es, qui tu es. Je te voudrais toujours. Je pourrais m'en aller, je pourrais la regarder cette fille et lui jurer que je vais l'aimer. Je pourrais l'aimer. Mais je te voudrais encore. Pas parce que tu n'es pas comme les autres, mais parce que tu es toutes les autres. Je te voudrais toujours. Même quand tu seras vielle. Tu ne seras jamais vielle, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne seras jamais laide non plus. Alors tout cela n'a aucune valeur. On ne testera jamais ce désir. Tu pourras toujours dire que je te veux parce que je ne t'ai pas. Si tu savais combien je te hais. Adastrée, je te voudrais toujours.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mon amour.

- Eh bien, voilà, tu voulais tester, tu as toujours voulu me détester, tu n'as jamais pu croire que je pouvais t'aimer, eh bien balance, dis-moi. Dégoûte moi. Fais moi goûter ta propre médecine. Essaye. Je t'ai dit. Je te voudrais toujours.

- Je t'ai déjà dit : ce n'est pas à propos de toi.

Elle a hurlé. Tout d'un coup, je le sais, ce n'est pas à propos de lui. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi. Ce n'est pas à propos d'elle. C'est à propos de nous. Et de ce ventre plat.

- Je suis là. »

Cette fois elle me fixe. Elle a rassemblé tout ses cheveux sur le coté. C'est le seul mouvement qui pourrait trahir son angoisse du moment. Elle ne se mord pas la lèvre, à quoi bon, elles sont déjà assez rouges. Elle ne cligne pas des yeux, à quoi bon, ils sont déjà assez lumineux. Elle ne joue pas avec ses doigts, à quoi bon, ils sont déjà assez longs et fins. Elle n'a pas de tics nerveux dans la joue, à quoi bon, ses pommettes sont déjà assez dessinées. Juste ses cheveux. Ses longs cheveux bruns. Elle les prend d'un geste assurée et les tasse sur le coté. Aucune mèche n'ose lui résister. Acharnée. Arachnée. Adastrée. Arnachés. Ses cheveux, pas elle. Et je sais qu'elle ne va plus pleurer. Ce qu'elle va me dire l'a bouleversé. Au delà des larmes. Elles ont séchées avant même de couler. Cette fois elle me fixe. Mais elle ne me voit pas. Au fond, cette fille là, elle n'aurait jamais dû me voir.

_Quand tu m'as quitté parce que je ne voulais pas t'épouser, je n'avais pas encore réalisé. Cela faisait deux mois et demi que je n'avais pas eu mes règles. Au bout du troisième mois et des premier vomissements, je ne pouvais plus vraiment nier ce qui se passait sous mon nez. Rien ne se voyait, mais je le sentais. En moi. Je changeais. Je portais autre chose que mon orgueil et mon vide habituel. Je portais quelque chose, quelqu'un. Ma mère pensait que je couvais quelque chose. Je lui ai dit que je devais me marier. Elle a tout de suite pigé. Elle m'a dit que je le regretterais. Je m'en fichais. Je ne voulais pas l'élever seule. Je ne voulais pas en faire bâtard. Il devait avoir un rang digne de mon sang. Je n'ai pas une seconde pensé que tu pourrais m'aider. Mark a accepté de m'épouser. J'ai réalisé que j'aurais peut-être dû t'appeler. Puis, je me suis allongée sur mon lit et j'ai souri. Pour la première fois de ma vie, tout n'était pas à propos de moi. Je ne voulais pas partager cela. Je ne voulais pas que quiconque, même toi, puisse me disputer cela. Je le voulais tout à moi. Moi, tu te rends compte, moi. Je voulais quelque chose qu'à moi. J'avais toujours été effrayée à l'idée qu'on puisse m'aimer. Et là, j'avais hâte d'accoucher d'un être qui ne pourrait que m'adorer. Il aurait tes yeux et il me regarderait comme j'ai toujours voulu que tu me regardes. J'ai vite chassé cette idée. Ce n'était pas à propos de moi. A propos de toi. Tu te rends compte ? Pour la première fois, ce n'était pas à propos de moi. J'allais enfin pouvoir donner. J'allais me sauver. J'allais tellement l'aimer. Non. J'aurais tout gâcher. Même là, je ne peux que te parler de ce qu'il aurait fait pour moi. Il aurait vécu pour moi. Non. Peut-être qu'on a eu raison de me l'enlever. Mais qui j'ai voulu flouer ? J'aurais été la pire des mères. Mais je m'en foutais, j'allais enfin pouvoir aimer. L'aimer. C'est ce que je pensais chaque soir avant d'aller me coucher. Je ne voulais pas partager. Je l'ai bien dit à Mark la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, il m'a rigolé et m'a tendu un verre de thé. Je me suis dit que peut-être je pourrais l'apprécier. Je suis rentrée me coucher. Ça y est, ça commençait à se voir, mon ventre, il commençait à se montrer. Je me suis réveillée. Encore avec cette pensée. Je ne voulais pas partager. Cet amour là, je l'attendais, je le voulais, pour la première fois, je voulais qu'on aime. J'allais enfin pouvoir aimer. J'ai explosé de rire. J'étais exposée dans mon sang. Ça m'a pris un instant. Pour comprendre. Tout ce sang. Sur les draps blancs. Albus, sur nos draps blancs. Tout ce sang. Ça m'a pris un instant. Il a duré mille ans. J'ai prié. J'ai imploré. J'ai supplié. Que ce soit la guerre à nouveau, que je sois morte, que je sois attaquée, que j'ai une excuse pour crever. Là, dans ce lit blanc taché de sang. J'ai prié pour que tout brûle. C'était ça la guerre. C'était ça qui ne provoquait qu'indifférence chez ma mère ? Tout ce sang. Sur nos draps blancs. Et mon ventre, absent. Albus absent. Mon ventre absent. Mon enfant absent. Personne pour brûler la sorcière au village. J'ai rampé jusqu'aux toilettes. Mes jambes ne voulaient plus me supporter. Qui pourrait un jour me supporter ? Je n'ai pas pleuré. Tout était mort en moi. J'étais quelqu'un avant. On disait que tout mon être était passionnant. La passion c'est vivant. Non ? J'étais morte en dedans. Personne ne m'a sauvé. Personne n'est venu me tuer. Alors j'ai choisi que je vivrais. J'ai choisi que je les exploserais. Le ciel entier les verrait. Mes plaies. Grande ouvertes. J'ai choisi de vivre pour me punir, pour tous les punir. A chaque instant me souvenir que tout en moi ne peut que pourrir. Je continue d'en parler comme si c'était un garçon. Mais ça aurait pu être une fille. Qui sait ? Elle aurait eu mes boucles, tes yeux, mes pommettes, tes fossettes, mon rire, ton sourire, ma peau, ton..._

**ARRÊTE.**

* * *

Je ne me suis pas entendu hurler. Implorer. Qu'elle arrête. Ma tête va exploser. Tout va exploser. Moi, je voulais juste l'épouser. Mais cette fille là, elle n'aurait jamais dû me regarder.

* * *

C'est la dernière fois que je le vois. Je crois. Alors pour la dernière fois, une toute dernière fois, je voudrais l'avoir rien qu'à moi. Je le vois. Je ne cesserais jamais de me demander comment l'adolescent malingre a pu devenir aussi séduisant. Craquant. Ça ne compte pas vraiment. Je sais qu'elles disent ça souvent. Le physique, ça ne compte pas vraiment. Pourtant, pour moi, c'est vrai. Il n'est pas plus craquant que le petit garçon qui avait si peur de tomber amoureux de moi. Le petit garçon qui se demandait pourquoi j'avais choisi de planter mon regard dans le sien. Rien qu'à y repenser je sens la tendresse me dévorer. Je l'aurais dévoré. Il était minuscule. Il n'aurait pas pu me porter. Et pourtant, tout ces années. Merlin, Albus, qu'est ce que j'ai pu t'aimer. Si tu savais. Là, avec ta barbe de trois jours qui couvre ta mâchoire carrée, je connais par cœur son tracé, je l'ai dessiné de mes baisers. Là, avec ton amas de cheveux fin et châtains qui tombent négligemment sur ton front, tu aurais pu te coiffer, tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es négligé, ça m'oblige à passer ma main pour te recoiffer et à vouloir t'embrasser. Là, avec tes grands yeux verts émeraudes, je les préfère encore clos, quand mon rire te fait tout oublier, quand mes caresses te font soupirer, que tu es obligé de les fermer, que tu ne peux plus me résister. Là, avec ta bouche en cœur, je, mon cœur. Merlin, Albus, qu'est ce que je peux t'aimer. Tu le savais. Je le savais. On savait que jamais ça ne suffirait. Tu viens d'hurler. Je vais me lever. Je vais te quitter. C'est la dernière fois que je te vois, je crois. Bon vent ! Aux vents mauvais. J'aurais tant voulu qu'on sache s'aimer. Il aurait suffit d'oublier toutes les rivalités, il aurait fallu oublier deux guerres, il aurait fallu oublier nos pères, il aurait fallu oublier nos mères, il aurait fallu oublier la terre, il aurait fallu m'oublier toute entière. On aurait pu le faire. On a pas su le faire. S'aimer. Tu diras que je m'en suis allée. Je crois que c'est tout ce que tu attendais. Quand tu passeras cette porte, je ne t'aimerais plus jamais. Tu n'en sauras rien. Ça ne changera rien. On était pas destinés à se rencontrer. Merci. Au revoir. Bonne continuation. Oui, bien sur que je serais un bon chaton. Aux vents mauvais.

Je pense déjà plus à lui quand je m'allonge dans mon lit. Je ne marierais pas. On peut vivre sans homme. J'arrive bien à vivre le ventre vide. Je vais juste rester là. Il est quinze heure de l'après midi. Je vais juste rester au lit. Pas pour toute la vie. Il n'y a pas d'étoiles pour nous guider. Que nous pour toujours nous quitter. J'ai raté ta vie. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire quel jour on est ? Avant, je les surpassais. Je flottais au dessus d'eux. Ils pouvaient m'aimer, jamais ça ne me toucher. Il pouvait m'aimer, ça n'aurait jamais dû me toucher. Je ne suis pas brisée. Je suis Adastrée. J'ai battu Daphné. Il m'oubliera.

* * *

Il est allongé sur le canapé. Il n'a pas bougé. Bien sur, à un moment, il s'est levé pour se faire un thé. Puis il s'est rappelé. Le thé. Il s'est rallongé. Elle devra bien en sortir un jour. Il n'y a que les princesses qui restent enfermées pour toujours. Elle, c'est une enchanteresse. Médée, malheureusement, Circé, sensuellement. Adastré, il aura toujours tout son temps. Il l'attendra.

Le lendemain, elle s'est réveillée. Les draps étaient toujours immaculés. Elle s'est douchée. Elle s'est maquillée. Elle a pris sa plus jolie petite robe noir et l'a enfilé. Elle a nourri sa chouette puis l'a grondé. Elle ne s'est pas regardé. Elle sait qui elle est, Adastrée. Elle a savouré les premiers rayons d'un matin d'été. Elle a mentalement remercié Albus de lui avoir conseillé d'investir dans ces baies vitrées. Elle l'a trouvé. Elle l'a vu allongé. Elle s'est souvenue qu'il l'insultait toujours d'avoir investi dans des oreillers hors de prix alors que son sofa faisait en sorte que votre dos soit tué. Elle l'a regardé. Elle a pris sa main et à coté de lui elle s'est allongée. Elle n'a pas souri, elle est restée là accrochée. Elle sait que cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils vont s'aimer. Elle sait que cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle va l'épouser. Elle sait que cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle va se pardonner. Elle sait que cela ne veut même pas dire qu'ils vont continuer à exister. Elle sait que si on arrêtait de raconter leur histoire sur cette image, on pourrait croire qu'ensemble ils vont passer l'éternité. Elle sait qu'elle est Adastrée. Elle sait qu'elle n'a pas de demain prédéterminé. Ils ne vont sans doute jamais s'aimer. Mais là, elle veut juste se reposer.


End file.
